poison
by madamscarletrouge
Summary: the story of cloe walsh, i know it only took many of us at least 2 minutes to beat her but i think she deserves a little backstory...


I had this in my head for a couple months now, it came to me when playing a game of Nintendogs, also I wanted to stop this thing about Henry killing Shinobu's father, this way sounds so much cooler. Any way this is a Cloe Walsh story. And it's a little French, don't worry I have a translator on my side.- -

Poison

Childhood 

It started when I was a baby, shortly after I was born and my dear mother tried to breastfeed me it happened

"_kiki ? ma chère kiki ? pourquoi la coutume vous vous réveillez ? vous étiez parfaits juste il y a un moment quand vous nourrissiez le bébé."_

("kiki? my dear kiki? why wont you wake up? you were fine just a moment ago when you were feeding the baby.")

"_mon amour, il semble que je meurs, le docteur a dit que j'ai été empoisonné d'une manière ou d'une autre en nourrissant notre petit bébé cloe. j'espère que bien que je ne sois pas ici plus vous vous occuperez toujours et aimerez nos enfants, apporterez à nos deux enfants ici"_

("my love, it seems that I am dieing, the doctor said that I was poisoned somehow when feeding our little baby cloe. I do hope that even though I will not be here any more you will still take care of and love our children, bring our two children here ")

My two sisters holly and Alice walk into the room.

"_mère ? mère! ne mourez pas s'il vous plaît! moi et Alice sera plus agréable l'un à l'autre n'allez pas maintenant juste s'il vous plaît! ce bébé fichu son tous elle! elle vous a tués la maman!"_

_(_mother? mother! please don't die! me and Alice will be nicer to each other now just please don't go! that damn baby its all her! she killed you mama!)

And I was only one hour old when my sister said that to me, as it turned out my blood is poison, it's a wonder how im still alive. Over time the poison my body in even more strange ways, my hair started changing from a dirty blond to a crimson red, my eye shade changed from gray, to blue, to a toxic green my family watched in horror during these changes. My sister Holly was always oh so very beautiful she had long black hair and a gorgeous figure, she always had a boy after her young and old, but she said no to all of them, she always said that _' je j'ai aucun temps pour les hommes, les hommes préviennent toujours des femmes de là le but et à la fin son juste une lutte jamais finissante pour les femmes pour être vus aussi importants que les homes"_

(I have no time for men, men always prevent women from there goal, and in the end its just a never ending struggle for women to be seen as important as men)

I really think she said no to all of the guys because she didn't go that way.

Alice on the other hand was all for men, she was quite the wild child, her first French kiss was when she was 8, she always taunted men with her seductive tones and taunting body. My father was out almost every night he always came home with blood on his nice white clothes it turns out my father our you would know his as death metal was an assassin I tell this to my sisters and they say that they knew already that they had to take over the family business after daddy dies. I of course thought that it would be fine for me, normal assassins poison people right? Al I would have to do is give them a kiss, but what about my sisters? Holly hated me, she always thought it was me who killed our mother , well it was but we didn't now that my body was 90% poison until after she died, daddy was always out 'working', the only person how showed me any kindness was my sister Alice, the taught me everything I needed to know about being an assassin in her own special way of course.

"_ok à cause du poison dans votre corps votre juste départ devoir coller avec le sexe themed atacks, pour que puissent vous signifier doit lutter contre ... dans le nu"_

(ok because of the poison in your body your just going to have to stick with sex themed atacks, so that may mean you need to fight ... in the nude)

Holly starts laughing

"_dans le nu! ha! je savais toujours que vous étiez le gong pour être un faliure au houx de vie mais c'est juste magnifique! faliure pendant que nu est la façon funnyest de mourir achètent loin!"_

(in the nude! ha! I always knew that you were gong to be a faliure at life holly but this is just wonderful! faliure while nude is the funnyest way to die buy far!)

And that's when it happened , I just got so angry that I screamed the poison was everywhere, holly got hit with it the most and lost her right leg. - well that's the first chapter I hope….

Shinobu: you'll hope what? That they'll read the next chapter of this stupid story? About the worlds easiest boss? What about me and Travis?

Travis: yeah!

Madame Scarlet: I told you two to go back to Travis's apartment and watch pokEmon porn! what happened?

Shinobu: we can only watch pikachu fucking for so long, besides you promised us a sex chapter!

Madam Scarlet: but my birthdays tomorrow, im gonna be busy!

Shinobu: if you don't have the next chapter of the story im gonna hunt you down, tie you up, and make you watch pokemon porn for two months just like you did to me and Travis.

Travis: it will be super effective!

Madam Scarlet: Aww Travis you poor baby! Come on lets get you some bizarre jelly

Shinobu is of course talking about my last story I didn't finish so im gonna do that soon

Shinobu: oh and I hope you have a good birthday tomorrow.

Madam Scarlet: thank you J


End file.
